micronationswikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Таволара
|язык = сардинский, итальянский |валюта = |династия = Бертолеони |форма_правления = монархия |площадь = 5 km² (1900) |население = 55 (1900); 57 (1962) }} Королевство Таволара — небольшое независимое государство, существовавшее в XIX—XX веках на острове Таволара. Управляемое семьей Бертолеони, оно было одним из самых малых королевств в мире. В настоящее время де-факто является частью Италии, хотя официально аннексия произведена не была. История thumb|left|Королевские могилы на острове Таволара В 1836 году король Сардинии Карл Альберт посетил остров и во время визита признал Джузеппе Бертолеони независимым монархомWallechinsky, David and Amy Wallace (2005), The New Book of Lists, pp 383—384, ISBN 1-84195-719-4. В 1845 году Джузеппе умер и королём стал его сын Паоло, ставший королём Паоло I. Сообщалось, что британская королева Виктория также признала суверенитет королевства[http://www.thestar.com/travel/article/432471 The island realm of an «ordinary» king — The Star]. Во время Рисорджименто Таволара не была включена в состав объединённой Италии. Во время правления Паоло I правительство Королевства Италия заплатило 12 тысяч лир за землю на северо-восточной оконечности острова для постройки маяка, начавшего функционировать в 1868 году «Notice to Mariners», London Gazette, Aug 28, 1868, p 4734. Суверенитет острова Таволара был подтверждён в 1903 году — король Италии Виктор Эммануил III подписал договор о дружбе с королевством Таволара«Tiny Republic Signs Treaty», Atlanta Constitution, Nov 22, 1903, p10. После смерти Паоло I в 1886 году«E morto il Re!» La Sardegna, June 8, 1886, p 1 в иностранной прессе появилась информация про то, что остров стал республикой. The New York Times описывал в одной из своих статей правительство Таволары с президентом и советом из шести человек, избирающихся народным голосованием . Другие издания сообщали о планируемых на Таволаре третьих президентских выборах в 1896 году«Tiny Nation to Vote: Smallest Republic in the World to Hold a Presidential Election», Lowell Daily Sun, Sep 17, 1896«Nation of 55 People: Republic of Tavolara in Its Third Presidential Campaign» Boston Globe, Jan 10, 1897, p 34. Однако, вся эта информация была ошибочной и основывалась лишь на одних слухах . Третьим королём Таволары был Карло I, после его смерти в 1928 году сменённый своим сыном, Паоло II . Однако, король Паоло II уехал за границу, вместо себя назначив регента — сестру Карло I Марианджелу. Королева Марианджела умерла в 1934 году, оставив королевство Италии«Italy Gets Queen’s Island of Tavolara», Hartford Courant, July 9, 1934, p 15. Несмотря на это её племянник Паоло II по прежнему утверждал, что королевство существует, считая себя правителем острова вплоть до смерти в 1962 году. В тот же год на острове была построена база НАТО и королевство окончательно перестало быть независимым. Нынешний король Таволары Тонино Бертолеони является гражданином Италии и управляет на острове рестораном «Da Tonino». В политическом плане интересы острова представляет во внешних отношениях князь Эрнесто Джеремия ди Таволара, живущий в городе Специя и написавший историю островаGeremia, Ernesto Carlo, and Gino Ragnetti (2005), Tavolara — l’Isola dei Re, ISBN 8-84253-441-2. Короли из династии Бертолеони thumb|right|300px|Король Карло I и его семья (1890 год) * 1836—1845: Джузеппе (Giuseppe; 2 декабря 1778—1849) * 1845—1886: Паоло I (Paolo I; 1815 — 30 мая 1886), сын Джузеппе * 1882—1886: «регент» Пасква Фавале (Pasqua Favale), жена Паоло I * 1886—1928: Карло I (Carlo I; 1845—6 ноября 1927/31 января 1928), сын Паоло I и Пасквы Фавале * 1928—1934: «регент» Марианжела (Mariangela; 1845 — 6 апреля 1934), дочь Паоло I и Пасквы Фавале * 1928—1962: Паоло II (Paolo II; 1897 — 2 декабря 1962), сын Карло I * 1962—1993: Карло II (Carlo II; 1931 — май 1993), сын Паоло II * с 1993: Тонино (Tonino; род. 1933), сын Паоло II См. также * Маль-ди-Вентре Примечания Ссылки * * Италия. Сардиния * Tavolara Island, Sardinia * FOR KING AND COUNTRY * Mare e film a Tavolara * Isola Tavolara * Tavolara island * ISLE AND KING OF TAVOLARA video newsreel film * TAVOLARA * Tavolara Island (Sardinia, Italy) * Tavolara Island Категория:Все статьи Категория:Зарубежные микрогосударства Категория:Монархии Категория:Государства по алфавиту